


Go-Back Dance Gundam Style

by Yuuki Miyaka (thegreatwordologist)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: And I don't mean actually sleeps!!!, Everyone sleeps with everyone!, M/M, Plot What Plot, Timeline? What Timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/Yuuki%20Miyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's all about the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Ne, Heero?" Duo murmured, snaking his arms around the Wing pilot’s waist as he grinned, lips teasing the back of Heero’s neck. The Perfect Soldier shivered, then jerked away, turning and glaring at Duo. The other three pilots chuckled at the open display from the exuberant pilot. "Ever notice how a fight gets your blood pumping? Out there on the battlefield, man, we could all die at any time. It’s only our skills that’re keepin’ us alive, and who knows WHEN they’ll come up with someone better and everything’ll be over."

"What are you saying?" Heero scowled, and Wufei looked at Duo measuringly. Quatre and Trowa just shook their heads, but one of Quatre’s hands stole around Trowa’s waist. The other pilot turned his single visible eye to the blond, then smiled and pulled him close.

"I’m saying that I’m not just a machine. I wanna enjoy life while I’ve still got some left to enjoy, man!" he continued firmly, then stepped up to Heero, standing just in front of him. "I want you, Heero." Heero gaped at the unselfconscious admission from Duo. Wufei stared, then scowled, turning away. Quatre chuckled softly, and Trowa tightened his grip on his lover minutely. "I want to run my hands all over that hot body of yours. I want to hear you panting with lust underneath me, naked and trembling and . . ."

"ENOUGH!" To everyone’s surprise, most obviously Heero’s, it was not the Wing pilot who spoke. Oh, no. He was shivering as his mind danced the images Duo had been just speaking of superimposed on the room. He wanted it too, but didn’t have the slightest idea of where in his training such needs fell. No, it was Wufei who’d yelled. Duo turned to him, bouncing over with all the enthusiasm of a puppy.

"Ne, Wu-man? You jealous or something?" Duo watched in utter delight as the red of Wufei’s face deepened considerably, the quality of the flush going from angry to embarrassed.

"Of course I’m jealous," he snapped, then stopped. There was supposed to be a ‘not’ in that sentence somewhere, he knew. Because otherwise it would be too close to the truth. Hell, it WOULD be the truth.

"You are?" Duo breathed, suddenly just in front of Wufei. Heero scowled at the scene while Quatre and Trowa watched in increasing interest. Wufei’s eyes were wide with fear, but he nodded slowly, jerkily. Duo smiled, suddenly all-serious as he reached up to cup Wufei’s cheek with a gentle, callused hand. Wufei stayed still, letting Duo do as he wished. And the pilot known as Shinigami did just that, running the pad of his thumb over Wufei’s silken lips. When that produced the intended effect of making ShenLong’s pilot gasp, Duo grinned, brushing his own lips against those velvet-soft ones he’d just touched. Despite his best intentions to remain utterly still, Wufei’s mouth opened under Duo’s gentle assault. The Chinese boy’s arms slowly wound their way around Duo’s body.

Heero’s fists clenched at his sides and he fought the urge to go over and hit Duo. Or Wufei. Or both. The third option was looking better with every second they remained in the kiss. Off to one side, Quatre nudged Trowa, who was staring at Heero silently. When Trowa looked down at the sweet-faced pilot, Quatre smiled. "He needs you." Trowa nodded, knowing that Quatre understood the emotions involved better than he ever could and headed toward Heero.

He caught the Wing pilot by surprise and escorted him firmly to Trowa’s room before Heero could grow even angrier. Duo watched them go, his lips finally away from Wufei’s, then grinned at the stunned Chinese boy. "C’mon, man. There’s a room callin’ our names!" Duo dragged Wufei off to his own bedroom.

Which left Quatre all alone . . .


	2. Chapter One

"What do you want, Trowa?" Heero ground out, ready to go after Duo and slit his throat. Forget the gun he normally threatened that braided idiot with. Guns were too good for that tease. How DARE he say such things to Heero and then run along to Wufei as though nothing had happened?!

The green-eyed pilot watched Heero scowl, several different and painful deaths for Duo playing their images across his cobalt eyes. Then he broke the silence, chuckling softly. "He really got to you."

Heero's head swiveled until he stared at Trowa in shock. "What do you mean?"

Trowa laughed, and the sound set Heero's teeth on edge. "Duo got to you. He turned you on, then ran to Wufei like it was all a big tease, and you're ready to kill him for it."

"He did not 'turn me on,'" Heero scowled, his black expression going even darker when Trowa gestured to the front of his spandex shorts, where a noticeable bulge had appeared. Damned shorts, he thought. He could hide a gun in there without any difficulty, but the minute he got aroused, it was broadcast to the world. He was just thinking this as Trowa stalked toward him with the grace of a giant cat. One slender hand shot out, catching Heero's chin and forcing the Wing pilot's eyes to meet his one visible eye.

"He did turn you on. And you want to do something about it, don't you?" Trowa demanded softly. Startled by so many words from his normally silent friend, Heero nodded. "Killing Duo won't do any good, of course. You may be the Perfect Soldier, but you're not a sadistic killer. That's where I can help."

"You're not a sadistic killer either," Heero pointed out confusedly. This conversation had taken a very strange turn somewhere, and he wasn't entirely sure how to correct it.

"No, I'm not," Trowa agreed, then brushed his lips against Heero's. Heero jumped in shock, staring at Trowa. The pilot of HeavyArms only smiled, though. "But I can still help you."

* * *

"What are you doing, Maxwell?" Wufei demanded breathlessly from where he sat on the edge of the bed. Duo had turned on some soft music, surprising the Chinese pilot, who wondered if Duo was ever quiet enough to hear it, then started dancing. By himself. His lean body swayed seductively, his left hand moving up to finger the buttons of his priest's shirt. The other hand played near his crotch, though not quite close enough to be considered obscene. Wufei watched in growing interest, grateful for his own baggy pants when he realized that the interest was more sexual in nature than he'd first believed.

"What's it look like, Wu-chan? I'm dancin'." Wufei scowled at the nickname. But before he could speak, Duo drifted close, reaching his left hand out to just brush over Wufei's abdomen before moving slightly lower, catching the thick shaft through the pants and squeezing gently once before dancing away again.

Wufei cursed under his breath at the sensations, amazed he was letting Duo get away with it. The pilot who called himself Shinigami, though, was clearly enjoying things. He began to unbutton the buttons of his shirt, slowly. Both hands then drifted up to undo the priest's collar before shrugging the shirt off completely. Now, Wufei was treated to the sight of Duo's beautiful torso, the perfection marred only by a few scars. Wonderingly, Wufei ran his hands over the discolored flesh that indicated one of the older scars and was startled to hear Duo suck in a ragged breath.

"Got that in a knife-fight when I was little," he said, voice harsh. And then suddenly, Duo was pressing Wufei back against the bed, covering the Chinese pilot's body with his own half-dressed one. "God, Wu-chan, didn't know ya liked silk," he murmured as they enjoyed the feel of the silk tunic separating their chests, the thin barrier no proof against the warmth that pooled between them.

"I thought you wanted Yuy, Maxwell," Wufei grated out, needing to get that tunic off but unwilling until he knew whether or not this was a prank Duo had concocted to make him look like a fool.

"I need someone, Heero, you; hell, I'd even go for Quatre at this point, and take the chance of Trowa comin' after me with his gun. It ain't love, man. Just sex."

Wufei's heart broke as he listened to Duo's speech, but he nodded. If this was all he'd get from the braided pilot, then he'd take it, and damn the consequences. It was better than nothing. He was ever so tired of nothing.

* * *

"What about Quatre?" Heero demanded breathlessly as Trowa knelt before him, lips playing at the waistband of his spandex shorts. The tank-top had been abandoned in a flurry of movements that left both of the boys minus clothing.

"Quatre will understand," Trowa said smoothly, his hands running over the bulge just under his chin. Heero gasped, thrusting toward the warm touch instinctively. His body ached with the need to be released from the constricting fabric. He couldn't think beyond the sensations that Trowa was showing him, sensations new to the Perfect Soldier.

"You certain?" The words were harsh in both their ears, but Heero couldn't seem to temper his tone. He started as Trowa's hands found their way around to Heero's rear, cupping the cheeks gently, tenderly. The move pressed his front closer to Trowa's throat, but the warmth was removed as Trowa fell back away from him, looking up from where he knelt.

"I'm very certain, Heero. Despite whatever might happen tonight, Quatre knows that he has no reason to be concerned about you. Need and love are far different things." With that, Trowa returned his attention to the matter at hand. But instead of moving back to touch Heero again, he began to slowly unbutton his own jeans, peeling them from his body with deliberate grace. If there was any type of underwear below them, Heero never saw it.

Instead, he saw Trowa's erection, the rigid shaft a divining rod pointing straight at Heero. The Japanese boy gulped, well aware that he was the only one with any clothing left, and that it consisted of very thin, constricting layers. Layers that were growing tighter and tighter with every minute.

* * *

Their bodies moved together with calculated force. Duo's mouth seemed to be everywhere at once. Wufei's lips, cheeks, throat, chest, none of those places escaped the velvet assault. The silk tunic lay on the bed under Wufei, the sleeves still encasing his arms though the buttons were opened to lay bare the Chinese boy's chest. Where skin touched, there was a fiery heat, a heat that traveled from any such touch all the way to Wufei's crotch with frightening intensity. From Wufei's center, it spiralled outward in a blinding explosion, growing brighter instead of fading. Wufei's eyes closed, and his hands twisted in Duo's hair, pulling strands free of the long chestnut braid. Duo looked up at him, then grinned lopsidedly.

"Man, you're new at this, ain'tcha?" he laughed. When Wufei scowled and made a move to shove Duo off him, embarrassment dictating his actions rather than lust, Duo laughed harder. "C'mon, Wu-chan! You can trust me. I'll make it good for ya," he promised huskily, then bent down to tease Wufei once more, his tongue flicking out over the head of Wufei's shaft. The Chinese pilot let out a low, harsh scream.

"Knew you were gonna be responsive like that. Man, it's always the quiet ones, ain't it?" Duo laughed, and Wufei growled low in his throat. Couldn't Duo even shut up long enough to complete a stupid blow job? He was guessing the answer was 'no.'

But Duo had apparently expended his vocal talents for the moment, progressing to more tactile ones. He gripped Wufei's hardness in both hands, using one to pump as he used the other to hold. The pilot of ShenLong let himself drop into the pain of need, the pleasure of touch. And he sighed.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Heero?" Trowa asked quietly. "Are you remembering the time in the hospital, when we were alone together? Are you wondering why Quatre and not you?" Mutely, Heero shook his head. He knew why Trowa had chosen the blond pilot over him. They were made for each other, Quatre's softness counteracting Trowa's aloof silence. And then thought became lost as he was freed from his spandex prison. Trowa was shocked to discover . . . "No underwear, Heero? I never would have thought."

"It creates the wrong lines. Makes my private pockets visible." Curious at Heero's answer, Trowa reached out, and patted down the spandex shorts, discovering a gun and three vials. He held the vials up to Heero, whose face was impassive, though his eyes reflected need even now. Heero answered succinctly. "Poison. In case I'm captured and not rescued."

Trowa nodded, then tossed them aside. Heero certainly wouldn't need poison, he decided, looking back at him. Trowa was still kneeling on the floor, and he grasped the back of Heero's ankles, then ran his hands up the Wing pilot's legs until he reached Heero's rear once more, his fingers just teasing the crack.

Wing's pilot gasped, then grabbed the back of Trowa's head and forcibly pushed him forward until Trowa's lips engulfed Heero's cock. The colors that exploded in Heero's head at the warmth dazzled him for a moment. When his eyes cleared from the haze of wonder, he could see Trowa's head moving up and down on him. His hands were buried in Trowa's hair, and he guided the European's head. New as he was to this, it didn't take long for him to explode in Trowa's mouth, and Trowa swallowed every bit of it before looking back up at Heero with a hooded smile.

* * *

"Ne, Wu-chan?" Duo asked gently, moving up to lay beside Wufei. The Chinese boy turned instinctively, and suddenly their groins were touching. Duo thrust forward, and theer cocks ground against each other, hot and hard and silky-soft all at the same time. Wufei gasped, not wanting to answer Duo's question, not wanting to do anything but continue this moment forever. But not answering Duo usually ended up with the pilot pestering him more later.

"H-hai?"

"Were you really jealous?" At Wufei's distracted nod, Duo grinned brightly. "Of me or Hee-chan?" When Wufei frowned, thrusting once more, Duo clarified. "Didja wanna be in my place or Hee-chan's?"

"O-oh," Wufei sighed, feeling release beginning to build. He fought for a long moment to gather enough coherent thoughts to him that he might actually answer somewhat intelligently. "Yuy's place, I think," he whispered, then gasped as Duo moved down, kissing the tip of his shaft before the American pilot moved his mouth to Wufei's anus, teasing and tickling. The electricity sent up by the warm, wet touches was enough to convince Wufei he was drowning.

Duo's hand brushed over Wufei's tip, spreading out the moisture there, and then his head bobbed up and he blew gently on Wufei's cock, making it tacky with the drying moisture. Grinning, then, he bit down gently on the underside of the shaft, just enough to sting. The difference from pain to pleasure was enough to destroy Wufei's iron control, and with a shout, he let his release take over, decorating Duo's very surprised face with liquid ecstasy.

"Damn, Wu-chan. Didn't think ya had it in ya," he quipped, then rose, heading for the bathroom to wash the stuff off. Wufei watched him go through a pleasant haze and prayed that it wouldn't be the last time he might experience this.

* * *

Out in the living room, Quatre listened to the moans and shouts and tried to tell who was who when the screams came. It wasn't all that hard, either. The sounds emanating from the two rooms had him hot, though, and he idly touched himself through his pants, wondering if perhaps he should go relieve himself alone. Hoping, at the same time, that perhaps someone hadn't gotten enough and might join him out in the living room. Perhaps Trowa, though at this point, anyone would've done. He was attracted to them all, after all.


	3. Chapter Two

The door to Wufei's room closed with a barely audible 'click,' and Duo grinned widely. Inexperienced as he was, Wufei had been unable to fight off sleep for long after he'd come. And even though Duo was left wanting, he'd loved the look of bliss on Wufei's face as he slept. He had an innocent smile, almost as though Wufei was a young child who'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted for Christmas. Now, though, he sighed as he trudged back to the living room. He still needed to find release himself. Badly!

So it was with some surprise that he walked into the living room and saw someone waiting there. Furthermore, someone waiting there who had a partner, didn't need to be alone, and was fingering himself, eyes closed, as he listened to something in his own mind. "Quatre?!" Duo blurted out, too stunned to use any of the nicknames he usually did.

Quatre looked up, smile fading from his not-so-innocent-anymore face as he stared at Duo. Belatedly, he realized his hand was still cupping his own groin, and he jerked it away, cheeks flaming red. "Anou . . . Duo-kun!" Quatre said, his voice small and strangled. "You're finished already?" The moment the words left his mouth, Quatre winced, and Duo chuckled, deciding that there was no point in hiding what he and Wufei had been doing.

"Yeah, well, Wu-chan's kinda new to the whole thing, so I wanted to go easy on him. Where's Trowa? I'd'a thought you would'a been with him!" Staring down at the pink-shirted boy before him, Duo decided that he really would like nothing more than to be taken by this fallen angel. But how would he go about it without making Trowa jealous?

"In there," Quatre said, motioning to Heero's room. Just then, a sharp cry gave away exactly what Trowa was doing in there. Duo's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and he stared at Quatre for a moment, then grinned slowly.

"And you're out here. Poor little Quatre, all alone with no one to take care of you," he teased, and was rewarded with seeing Quatre's face flame again. Deciding to take the initiative, Duo knelt in front of Quatre. "All alone, and no one willing to screw you silly tonight, hmm?"

At Duo's second question, Quatre gained a challenging look on his face. "Oh, I don't think that's entirely correct, do you, Duo-kun?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes. And before Duo could respond, Quatre was up off the couch and pushing him toward his bedroom. "I don't think that's correct at all."

* * *

Trowa had been careful not to push Heero, though he wanted more than a few touches. But while Heero had been perfectly willing to be on the receiving end of the pleasure, he hadn't been ready yet to give it as well. Trowa understood, and since he had Quatre waiting for him, he could handle the disappointment. So he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him as he turned and walked into the living room. When he saw it was empty, he shrugged, thinking that Quatre must have already headed to bed and deciding that waking the blond angel would be fun indeed. But when he opened the door of the room, what he saw shocked him.

Half of the scene was normal enough, with Quatre kneeling above a spreadeagle partner, his slender, musician's fingers running over smooth planes and hollows. The other half was not so normal however. Under Quatre's questing fingers lay Duo. Duo?! Trowa backed out of the room in shock, feeling the beginnings of jealousy until he recalled that he had left Quatre earlier to sleep with another. Tamping down the feelings of betrayal, he went back out to the living room.

He was alone for only a few seconds before Wufei padded in, looking bleary and tousled. "Duo?" the Chinese pilot called out, and Trowa shook his head.

"He's in there," he said, pointing down the hall. When Wufei started after him, Trowa jumped up, grabbing his arm. "He's not alone."

"Oh." Wufei said quietly, face falling, and Trowa felt a surge of pity for the pilot, who desperately wanted Duo to really see him, only to have Duo overlook him every time. Then, to his surprise, Wufei asked softly, "Who?"

"Quatre," came the succinct reply, and Trowa almost smiled at the look of complete shock on Wufei's face. "Apparently, neither of them could wait." Trowa's words trailed off as he watched Wufei's sable gaze harden.

"So they do not care that they have others willing and waiting for them?" Wufei asked, and Trowa shrugged, not quite sure how to answer that question. He imagined that the true explanation was a LOT more complicated than that, but he couldn't quite figure out what it might be. "Then we shall make sure that no one else is waiting for them," Wufei continued, taking Trowa's hand and tugging the tall, slender pilot to Trowa's room.

When they arrived, Trowa stared at Wufei in shock. Feeling the need to explain, Wufei began to speak. "He said it meant nothing, that it was just sex. He said that anyone would have done. He said he would even try to get to Quatre, if he didn't think you'd be jealous." It didn't take Trowa very long to realize how hurt Wufei had been by Duo's words.

"Ah," he said, the answers to everything Wufei had said and a host of other things as well contained in that one syllable. Wufei didn't even look up, instead staring miserably at the floor. Finally, Trowa spoke again. "Then we shall simply have to make each moment count, ne, Wufei?"

Stunned, Wufei looked up, then smiled gently. "Hai."

* * *

"God, Quatre," Duo gasped, amazed at the sensations his golden friend was pulling from him. "Where'd you learn how to touch that way?" The demand was met by a light laugh.

"Duo-kun," Quatre responded, a touch chiding. "Haven't you ever heard the old saying about a musician's hands?" With that, he ran a fingertip lighting down from the center of Duo's forehead. The finger didn't stop at Duo's throat, or chest, or stomach. It continued until the mattress forced Quatre to stop, and when it did, Quatre looked thoughtfully at Duo. "Duo-kun? Have you ever been taken?"

"Hmm?" Duo asked, pulling himself out of the haze brought on by Quatre's pleasuring. "Course I have!"

"Who took you?" Quatre was finding this conversation oddly appealing as he tried to imagine Duo with anyone he could think of. But the answer surprised him.

"Solo." When Quatre blinked, Duo continued. "We were just kids, but even kids know what feels good. And bein' eight on the street is like bein' twenty. Ya grow up so fast, age doesn't really matter any more."

"Oh, Duo," Quatre murmured, gathering his long-haired friend up into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I thought you would've said Wufei or Heero. Or even Hilde."

"Nah! Wufei . . . well, he's kinda new to this whole thing. Maybe if he wasn't, I might be with him more, but he's so scared to admit that he wants us that he'll never do anything about it. And Heero? Aw, hell, why would he want me? He's got that damned laptop of his! You and Trowa have each other, and I'd hate to come between that."

"You wouldn't, you know," Quatre cut in, hushing him with a finger to Duo's lips. "What Trowa and I have . . . it's forever. No matter what happens, you couldn't come between us." Then he stopped, a smile curving his lips as his head tilted in thought. "Or perhaps you could. I think I would love to see you come between us . . . naked . . . in our bed." His tone turned husky with the last words, and Duo gaped.

"Ne, Q-man? How the hell did I EVER think you were innocent?!"

* * *

Trowa was silent as Wufei held him closely. Green eyes closed in pleasure at the warm, tender touch, and he reflected wordlessly that he'd never expected the Chinese pilot to be so gentle. For the one of them always ranting about strength and fighting and justice, Wufei had a soft side a mile wide. And Trowa was only just learning about it. The thought saddened him, and to make up for the sadness, he brought his lips to rest against Wufei's. Wufei's mouth opened under the soft assault, and Trowa slipped his tongue in, tasting and exploring.

The kissing lasted a long time as they acclimated themselves to each other's ways. It was friendship, not love, but oh, it felt so good. Finally, they pulled back, each finding it more comfortable to be quiet during this time, as if a single sound might shatter the moment beyond rescue. Golden hands traveled up a slim, scarred back, and when the fingers encountered the first scar, Wufei looked at Trowa in surprise.

Trowa shrugged, turning and showing Wufei. "Happened when I was a kid," he said succinctly, and Wufei shivered. He had little doubt that Quatre already knew the full story, and Trowa didn't seem inclined to share. So instead of asking, he ran fingers over each scar in turn before pushing Trowa to the bed, face first. "Stay still," Wufei commanded softly as he began to trace the scars with hands once more, then with lips and tongue. Trowa stiffened at first, then slowly relaxed, allowing Wufei to pay tender homage to the wounds.

"Quatre knows of them?" Wufei finally asked softly, and Trowa nodded. "He knows the story?" When Trowa nodded again, Wufei smiled. "I'm glad. He's good for you, and you're good for him." Trowa twisted back to look at Wufei in surprise, and was greeted with a gentle smile. "We've all thought about what the two of you have. We've all wished for it. I see it even in Heero's eyes." Trowa nodded, then lay back down, letting Wufei go back to his ministrations. He was not disappointed.

Lips and tongue continued over Trowa's back, then down, tracing tingling patterns of energy over Trowa's rear, first one globe, then the other. At the change in touch, Trowa began to squirm, needing more. He pushed himself back against Wufei's mouth, and Wufei took the opportunity to reach around him, grasping his cock and stroking gently. "I promise, you will be pleased," he whispered hotly against the small of Trowa's back. Trowa's only response was a sharp gasp and a nod.

* * *

"I want to take you, Duo-kun," Quatre said, grinding his groin against Duo's. Bare skin rubbed against bare skin, heat mingling and spreading outward until they were thrusting together feverishly. Duo, who almost never stopped talking, only nodded, no longer trusting his voice. Quatre smiled delightedly, then bounced away from Duo. At first, Duo could only measure the loss in terms of pleasure - a sudden, shocking diminishment of pleasure. Moments later, the haze cleared and Duo turned to watch the door, waiting in bemusement for Quatre's return.

When the moment stretched out far beyond what he had expected, Duo rose, padding to the door and out of it, unashamed of his nudity. He found Quatre standing at the doorway to the room he shared with Trowa, staring inside. Duo started to ask what was wrong, but was abruptly hushed by Quatre, who dragged him back to Duo's room. "What is it?" he finally managed to get out, and Quatre shook his head.

"Trowa." At Duo's questioning look, Quatre elaborated. "He's not alone."

"Yeah, I know. Heero. You told me, remember?"

"Not Heero," Quatre said softly, looking troubled. "Wufei."

Duo looked stunned, then grinned. "Hell, Q-man! We're havin' a regular game of musical bodies, ne?" At Quatre's hesitant nod, Duo shook his head and chuckled. "Quatre, he loves you. But you were with me. He probably met up with Wu-chan and decided to relieve some stress while waitin' for you to be done."

It made sense, they decided after quite a bit of discussion. And only after Quatre had been reassured did he remember the real reason for his journey to the room he shared with Trowa. "Oh, no," he moaned, and Duo shot him a quizzical look. "I didn't get the oil."

The American pilot burst out laughing. "Ne, Q-man, I've got some lube in here! Just cause I thought I'd never get any from you didn't stop me from hopin'!" .As Quatre stared in surprise, Duo rummaged in the bedside table drawer, finally coming up with a tube. He handed it to Quatre with a sunny smile. "I want you to have the honors."

Quatre nodded wordlessly, feeling slightly surprised. He squeezed some of the lubricant into his palm, then scooped up two finger's worth, watching as Duo lay down once more, ready for Quatre's intrusion. Quatre rested a single finger at Duo's entrance, then pushed slowly past the outer ring of muscle. He heard Duo sigh slowly, matching his movements to that exhalation of air. At length, he finally brought in a second finger, then a third, smiling as Duo relaxed each time. His body felt tight and hot and wonderful, and it was all Quatre could do to remain patient. Only when Duo was finally ready for him did Quatre rest his cock at the very edge, waiting a single moment before beginning to push in.

The first thing that Quatre realized was how different Duo's body felt from Trowa's, and how wonderful. He drew a ragged breath, wanting to move ever so much faster than he allowed himself to do. Instead, he continued to go slowly, gliding in and out of Duo as each wave of pleasure grew higher and higher. Just as he felt the waves about to crest into one tidal-wave of ecstasy, he reached down, grasping Duo's cock and stroking long, hard strokes. That was the final straw, and they both came, crying out loudly. Quatre was so caught up in the emotions that he failed to notice the tears slipping down Duo's face.

* * *

Wufei applied all the knowledge that Duo had taught him to appeasing Trowa's need, finding the rhythm much easier to follow than he'd expected. From time to time, he would experiment slightly. Sometimes he increased the pressure; sometimes he decreased it. Sometimes moving in long strokes and sometimes barely moving his hand at all. Each change was met with a fresh gasp and a low, wordless plea to continue. Wufei was quickly deciding that he liked hearing those pleas. He liked knowing that he was the sum total of Trowa's current pleasure.

Impossibly, he felt himself slowly begin to grow hard again. He hadn't expected such quick results, but feeling Trowa's burning skin in his hand, he knew why it had happened. Still, he knew he wasn't quite ready to deal with it, so he ignored himself in favor of Trowa's own pleasure, increasing both speed and pressure once more. What resulted left him startled.

Trowa screamed as he came, the sound loud and long. To Wufei's ears, it was a primal scream of pleasure, an animalistic cry of gratitude. He smiled, feeling the spurts of liquid from Trowa and using them to continue the pace smoothly for a long while. Finally, though, he pulled away, watching as Trowa sat up in a daze.

"You should probably try to find Quatre, you know," Wufei murmured. "He's probably finished with Duo by now, and looking for you." He laughed as Trowa stared at him with uncomprehending eyes. "Go now," Wufei commanded softly, surprised when Trowa did as he was told. Wufei sat on the bed a moment longer, still stunned at what had occurred before finally rising and padding to his own room to think. He was beginning to understand why Duo wanted to experience all the pilots, if this was the result.


	4. Chapter Three

It wasn't Duo that Heero discovered in the Deathscythe pilot's room. Not tonight. That would've been far too easy. No, it was Quatre, the boy's blond hair charmingly mussed. The braided pilot was nowhere in sight, but Heero was beginning to get used to this phenomenon. He was beginning to wonder if Duo was even worth the effort. But since finding Duo had become a mission, he went to the bed, gathered up the sleeping Quatre and carted him off to Heero's room for interrogation.

Heero laid Quatre out on the bed, drawing a sheet over him to keep himself from being embarrassed. And then, impulsively, he went and wet a washcloth. He drew away the sheet and used the cloth to clean away the obvious remains of what Quatre had been up to in Duo's room. The cleaning was gentle and apparently stimulating, for he noticed Quatre half-responding. Color flared in his cheeks, and he quickly threw the sheet back over the blond pilot, tossing the washcloth into a corner with a soft growl. Ridiculous!

"Mmm," Quatre sighed as he woke, blinking open his incredibly sweet, sapphire eyes. Amazingly, his expression was even sweeter than normal upon awakening. Suddenly, Heero had a good clue just how much Trowa treasured the angel. "Anou . . . Heero-kun?" Quatre finally asked in surprise, and Heero grunted.

"Where's Duo?"

Quatre frowned, glancing around the room before realizing that he was no longer in Duo's room. "He wasn't with me?"

"Obviously not," came the low growl, angry and impatient. Heero really was getting fed up with looking for the baka. What did he want with someone so unfaithful anyway?

"That's odd. When I fell asleep, he was cuddled up with me." Quatre frowned, his lips pursing. Heero felt himself stirring just a touch at the sight of Quatre's gently confused expression.

"What about Trowa?"

* * *

Trowa strode into Duo's room, his gait determined but unconcerned. Wufei had explained things, after all. And it was surprising, but he'd been comfortable with the Chinese pilot. Now, though, he wanted his blond angel, and he was stunned to find the bed empty. Going to the rumpled sheets, he stared down at them as if trying to divine where Quatre was. He was concentrating so hard on this that he failed to notice Duo come bouncing back into the room until he was bowled over by the exuberent pilot and knocked onto the bed by the bundle of energy with a wet braid and not a stitch of clothing on.

"Hey, Tro. You come to join me in bed, too?" He felt the warm skin of Duo's chest against his own and was suddenly very grateful that he'd taken the time to clean himself up and put on jeans before looking for his lover. All the same, the touch of Duo's flesh caused a reaction which the other Gundam pilot obviously felt. While it was not an instantaneous reaction, Duo seemed to be wriggling over him, and he had the sudden feeling that the braided pilot was trying to make him hard.

"I came to . . ."

He didn't get any further than that, for Duo suddenly collapsed into giggles. "You came? Already? Man, I must be good!"

Trowa shook his head, sighing. "I stopped by to find Quatre. He was in your bed the last time I checked. I imagine it's been a long day and that he might like some sleep."

"He was in my bed, Wu-chan and Heero were in yours. What's the problem here?" Duo demanded cheerfully.

"No problem," Trowa said smoothly, quietly. "I simply thought that we might retire for the night."

"Well, now, that's not really fair to Q-man, ya know? I mean, here you are with Heero and Wu-chan both, and I got Wu-chan and Q-man both, but poor Quatre, well . . . he's only gotten me! Now, despite how good I know I am, that's still a little disappointing, don'tcha think?" Trowa could tell that Duo was teasing him, verbally as well as physically.

"Where is he, Duo?"

"Well, at the moment, he's in Heero's tender care, same as you were earlier. I saw him cart Q-man off to his bedroom just now as I was comin' out of the shower."

Trowa blinked in confusion. "But . . . Heero's after you. What would he want with Quatre?"

"Well, way I figure it, he was probably lookin' for me, and found Q-man instead. But he decided to do something with Q-man since I wasn't around. And I figure Q-man deserves the opportunity, don't you?"

Trowa digested this in silence for a long moment, only to be brought out of his thoughts by the feel of Duo undoing his jeans. Immediately, he protested. "Duo!"

"What, Tro-chan? If you say you don't want me, I'll know you're lyin'." With that, Duo peeled the pants down quickly, exposing Trowa to the air. Duo sat back, grinning but stayed silent for a long minute, before finally whistling wolfishly. "Damn, Trowa, man, you're hung!" Trowa winced at the crude language, but chuckled all the same.

* * *

"And then Duo said it was a game of musical bodies and I figured he must be right. So then we . . . well . . ." Quatre trailed off, knowing that he didn't need to elaborate for the point of his story to get across. From the scowl on Heero's face, the Wing pilot understood perfectly.

"Musical bodies, ne?" Heero inquired sourly. At Quatre's hesitant nod, he finally allowed himself to show the disappointment he felt, collapsing into bed beside the one person who he knew would never mock him. He was surprised when he felt Quatre's arms go around him, holding him closely.

"Ne, Heero-kun? Have you considered talking to him?" Heero allowed himself the weakness of burrowing into Quatre's strong and gentle grasp, stunned at how comforting it truly was. Without conscious thought, he brought his arms around Quatre's waist, holding him tightly, the thin barrier of the sheet the only thing between their bodies.

"I was trying to. I wanted you to tell me where he was. How the hell do I find him now, Quatre?" Heero's voice broke in the center, and he blushed brightly when he realized he was crying. But at the same time, he was grateful for Quatre's presence. Of all the pilots, Quatre was the only one he could trust to see him in such a state. And he wished, briefly, for Trowa to give up the blond pilot, so that Heero might have a chance with him. But since Quatre's generous nature had already focussed on Trowa, Duo's casual exuberance for life had made him the next clear-cut choice.

"Give yourself some time, Heero-kun. Duo's having fun tonight. He thinks it's all a game, and that it's perfectly reasonable to have sex with everyone. Let him get it out of his system, and then talk to him. I think he'll listen then."

Heero nodded, hiding his face against Quatre's shoulder. Only the pilot of Sandrock could ever be trusted this way. At length, he loosened his grip, only to feel Quatre's grip tighten minutely. "Ne, Heero-kun?"

"Hmm?" murmured Heero softly, not really certain what Quatre wanted but more than willing to give in to any wishes the pilot might have.

"Is Duo the only one who wants to play musical bodies tonight?" The question held more meaning than Heero first realized, although he was intelligent enough to think about his answer, rather than simply saying the first thing that came to mind.

" . . . No, I don't think so, Quatre." He was rewarded with a shy smile from the blond, and realized suddenly that Quatre wanted him. Stunned at the realization, he reached out cupping Quatre's cheek gently and moving to press a gentle kiss to the soft lips. "In fact, I think I should like to play the game as well. Is there anyone willing to play it with me?" he continued.

"I . . . I'd like to play with you, Heero-kun," Quatre admitted softly. To emphasize his point, he shifted gently against Heero's lower body. The Japanese pilot's eyes closed, and he held Quatre to him firmly, unwilling to let go of the sensations or the pilot.

* * *

"Duo!" Trowa gasped, burying his hands in Duo's hair and trying to keep himself from thrusting into the Deathscythe pilot's mouth too quickly. The actions had to be slow and smooth for Duo to continue with the same pleasure he'd been giving Trowa. He'd claimed he loved it, loved feeling another man's hardness in his mouth. And Trowa, after only a moment or two of hesitation, had obliged. Duo's wet braid tickled Trowa's side where it fell over Duo's back onto the mattress, but the sensation of cold wetness only distracted from the pleasure minutely.

Duo looked up suddenly, licking his lips. The smile on his face was predatorial, primitive, possessive, and the sight of it stunned Trowa. He almost asked about the expression, but was answered before he could. "Mine. At least for the moment." Trowa's fists slackened, and he stared at Duo, stunned.

"What do you . . . ?"

"What do I mean?" Duo guessed, chuckling. "I mean that for the moment, you're all mine. Q-man's busy with Hee-chan, and you're in here with me. I've been hoping for this chance," he admitted, trailing a single finger down Trowa's chest before painting it along Trowa's hips. Though he never once touched Trowa's groin, the pleasure was intense. Trowa found his hips lifting up off of the mattress toward Duo's hand of their own accord. "You're always so quiet, man. I guess I just wondered if I could make ya scream."

Trowa's head shook sharply, and he found himself answering, to his surprise. "No. I don't scream. I was trained not to."

Duo's hand suddenly left its ministrations, and Trowa fought to keep from reaching out and dragging it back. He met Duo's eyes, and saw concern in the deep violet gaze. "Whaddya mean, you were trained?" Duo demanded, and Trowa sighed.

"Just what I said. I was trained by the mercenary group I grew up with." He didn't really want to talk about it during this, but not answering Duo often led to the same question being asked multiple times, usually until it was answered. "That's all you need to know, Duo."

"That tells me enough right there," Duo growled softly, and Trowa was surprised to realize that Duo understood exactly what he wasn't saying. Heero wouldn't get it, and Wufei certainly wouldn't. He'd had to explain it to Quatre. But Duo understood him, perhaps a little too closely. He shied away from being understood that well. "All right, then. No screamin'. At least, no screamin' on your part. But I'll still make ya feel real good."

Trowa nodded softly, finally gathering Duo into his arms. "I know you will, Duo. I know you will."

* * *

They found the sheet barrier surprisingly erotic and stimulating, despite the fact that it was keeping their bare flesh apart. Heero was surprised to realize that the heat he felt emanating from Quatre was echoed within his own body, until he found himself nearly overheated. They thrust together, hips grinding against sheet and body, hands dancing along each other's back and rear. There was no speaking, but they didn't need to speak. Needs were communicated without verbal directions. For a brief moment, Heero was surprised at how well Quatre could read him. Then he remembered Trowa and reasoned out the ease Quatre had.

So instead of talking, he made it his mission to discover exactly what made Quatre cry out, and to use that knowledge to the best of his ability. It wasn't particularly difficult. The blond boy was transparent in his joys, as open as his partner was closed. When Heero cupped his groin through the sheet, Quatre almost screamed, thrusting roughly into Heero's hand. When he ran his other hand over Quatre's cheek, he was rewarded with Quatre's head turning until the Arabian could mouth one of Heero's fingers. The sensation of Quatre's warm, wet mouth was startling, intense, and combined with Heero's other explorations that evening, it was enough to send the Japanese pilot over the edge. He screamed as he came, bucking wildly against the sheet and against Quatre.

Quatre, in his turn, bucked as well, holding onto Heero and riding the flailing boy. The pleasure pushed farther and farther upwards until he, too, came, gasping and nearly shrieking.

When it was all over and their vision cleared, Quatre found himself cradled gently in Heero's grasp, resting his head over Heero's heart. He could hear his own heart pounding in tandem with Heero's, could feel the steel grip of Heero's arms, could see the bright cobalt of Heero's eyes as they watched with lovingly warm passion. Heero began to speak, and Quatre silenced him quickly, shaking his head and smiling faintly. Now was not the time to talk. They were worn out, needing to rest and relax and just . . . be together. That was all there was for some time.

* * *

Wufei sighed, hearing the shrieks and moans and gasps and wondering what he was really doing tonight. He'd had Duo in his grasp and been pushed away before he could even make an effort to explain his feelings. And then he'd turned to Trowa?! What had he been THINKING?!

When the noises stopped, he made up his mind. If he couldn't explain things to Duo, he would just have to go to Heero . . .


	5. Chapter Four

"Go to him, Heero-kun," Quatre urged, after they'd awakened from a brief doze. "Tell him how you feel. Now that he's had some time with the others, he'll probably listen to you. Just . . . be gentle with him. I think, at heart, Duo's as fragile as the rest of us."

Fragile. Now there was a word that Heero would not have used to describe himself. But something about the way Quatre said it made perfect sense. Fragile. Emotionally, he thought, laying on his back with Quatre's head pillowed on his chest. Not physically. They couldn't be fragile physically and be Gundam pilots. The rigors of flying their gundams would have torn them in two. But emotionally . . . fragile really was a good way of describing it.

He leaned over, kissing the top of Quatre's head gently. "Hai, Quatre. I'll go." When Quatre started to sit up, Heero pulled him into one more long, passionate kiss. "But I'll always remember this," he whispered into the blond's mouth, then released him. Quatre's smile was sweet and sunny.

"As will I, Heero-kun. As will I."

* * *

After that, it was only a few minutes before Heero found himself cleaned and encased in boxers, prowling the house. Mentally, he kept telling himself that he wouldn't berate the boy, or otherwise be his usual, frustrating self. It wasn't Duo's fault that the conditioning of his training very often left him unable to comfortably respond to Duo's own casual exuberance.

He was concentrating so hard on his thoughts that he walked straight into the room without knocking. When he looked up, he felt his blood run cold. There, curled up together on the bed, were Trowa and Duo, clearly having taken care of some of the same frustrations that had given rise to his own interlude with Quatre just a little while before. They looked up at him, and Heero stared blankly at Duo, not sure what to say.

After a moment, Trowa - graceful, beautiful Trowa - rose, caressing Duo's cheek one last time. He whispered something which only the braided boy could hear, then slipped around Heero, leaving the room. Duo smiled after the tall pilot, then turned back to Heero with a grin.

"Finally decided to take me up on my offer after all, huh, Hee-chan?"

Heero nearly scowled. It was only a slight something in Duo's voice that stopped him from forgetting all the promises he'd just made himself and yelling at the boy. Instead, he sat on the bed, thinking for a moment about how to respond. Finally, it was with a question. "What do you really want, Duo?"

Duo blinked, then turned serious. "I . . . I'm not real sure, Hee-chan. I mean, I like you. A lot. But . . . I like Wu-chan a lot, too. And I'd probably be trying to get Trowa, if he wasn't already hooked up with Q-man. Hell, I like you all, really. But it'd be nice to have what Q-man and Tro have, y'know?"

Heero nodded. "I do. I know exactly what you mean. I . . . I'm sorry I haven't tried to talk to you about it before this."

"It's okay, Hee-chan. It's a little scary, I know. Relationships always are, whether they're real or imagined."

Heero digested this thoughtfully, then slowly reached toward Duo. The braided pilot sat up, hugged Heero briefly, then disappeared into the bathroom while Heero thought.

"Heero?" Wufei said, opening the door without preamble of any kind. A second later, he gaped. It wasn't Heero's normally messy brown hair he saw in Heero's bed. Instead, it was Quatre's shining locks, now very tousled. "I . . . er . . . I was looking for Heero," he said lamely, and Quatre laughed brightly.

"Everyone's looking for someone, Wufei-kun," Quatre said, beckoning him into the room. He tried to run his fingers through his hair, but winced as he hit snarl after snarl. "It's going to take hours to undo this damage, ne?"

"Where's Heero?" Wufei asked softly, trying to get Quatre's attention.

"Oh, he's with Duo now, I hope. That's where he was headed." At Quatre's gentle words, Wufei's heart sank.

"I . . . ah . . . see. Arigato." Wufei turned to leave. He'd only gotten halfway down the hall when he felt Quatre's arms wind around him from behind.

"You need some cheering up, I think," Quatre said tenderly. "Let's go to your room."

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" Duo asked quietly, after he'd entered the room again. To Heero's consternation, he was still buck-naked, though he'd cleaned himself up. And he was changing the sheets on the bed, ignoring Heero for the most part. Every once in a while, he'd flash a bright grin at the Wing pilot, but that was about it.

"I suppose we should discuss it more," Heero said slowly, thinking about the night he'd had. "I mean, there are things that I want that I don't think you want. And I'm certain that such sentiments go both ways."

"Aa," Duo agreed readily, putting the final touches on his newly-made bed. The sheets were pristine, the corners just so. He ruined the effort by flopping down directly on top of it the instant it was done. "Nothin' like good clean sheets for some fun, ne, Hee-chan?"

"For a what?" Heero asked, sure that he'd missed something along the way. Something important, he thought distantly, gazing at Duo's body hungrily.

"For some fun of course. C'mere. You didn't really think I'd let you leave here without makin' you scream out my name at *least* once, did you?! I'm disappointed in you!"

Heero stood still for a single second, then went to the pilot of Deathscythe. Hesitantly, he gathered Duo into his arms, grateful for the knowledge that Quatre and Trowa had just shared with him. He kissed Duo deeply.

Duo sighed, threading his fingers through Heero's hair and keeping their lips together for as long as possible, before his hands began to roam down Heero's form. When they encountered the boxers, Duo smirked, sliding them off without breaking the kiss. It was a little-known talent of his.

Heero found himself on his back, gazing up at Duo through half-lidded eyes. "Duo . . ." he said softly, breathlessly. "I love you."

* * *

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Winner," Wufei protested as Quatre closed the door to Wufei's room. Quatre laughed brightly, then went to the Chinese pilot, slithering down to kneel before him, hands having dragged his boxers down during the process. He was faced with Wufei's erection, the length pointing straight at Quatre's gently-smirking lips. Wufei's eyes went wide, and he stared at the blond boy, waiting for Quatre to do something because he certainly could do nothing. He was frozen to the spot.

It didn't take long for Quatre to act. Moments after Wufei was freed to the air, he watched Quatre take his length into his small mouth, lips stretching wide. He felt warm wetness, a damp heaven that he'd only begun to realize was possible that very night. And then Quatre began to move, and his pleasure truly began.

Within moments, the pilot of ShenLong found himself weak-kneed and breathless, moaning softly on every down stroke and gasping on each upstroke. And Quatre seemed to be having the time of his life all the while. Who knew, Wufei reflected in semi-coherent thought, that the sweet-faced, gentle boy of the desert was a closet nymphomaniac? Certainly not Wufei!

Moments later, all pretense at thought was abandoned as Quatre began to swirl his tongue around Wufei's head. The action had the instant consequence of Wufei collapsing backward. Thankfully, Quatre had foreseen this problem, and had approached Wufei only when such a response would have the Chinese pilot sprawled out on the bed. The Arabian rose up, kneeling over Wufei and grinning.

"I think you could probably share Duo," he said conversationally, stroking Wufei's member with one hand even as he tortured a nipple with the other. Wufei's only answer was to arch desperately toward Quatre, crying out softly. "If you and Heero could get along, I think that would work out best for everyone. Don't you?"

"H-hai," Wufei said, completely unaware to what he was agreeing to. His world had narrowed its focus to the two hands now roaming his body.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Duo exploded, sitting bolt upright. All thoughts of seduction were forgotten with Heero's bald-faced statement. "You *love* me?!"

"Hai," Heero said softly, watching Duo. "I love you."

"But . . . you CAN'T! You're not even supposed to HAVE emotions! You *CAN'T* love me!" Duo jerked up off of the bed, pacing distractedly. "I mean, it's not fair to you! You'll die if you love me. You'll die if I love you! Who the HELL gave you the right to bring emotions into this?!"

Heero watched him pace, first confused, then hurting. Without even realizing, Duo had managed to break his heart even further than it had started out. Instead of six or seven large pieces, there were now a million sand-grain parts, shattered beyond repair. And Duo showed no signs of stopping.

"I mean, I could understand if you were angry. You're always angry. You were supposed to get angry. That's part of the reason I slept with Wu-chan! But not love. That ain't supposed to happen at all! It's just a quick, nerve-calming screw. We're not actually in a *romantic* relationship!"

And suddenly, Heero understood. Duo's one-eighty turnaround was because of the same fear he'd commiserated with Heero about only minutes before. This, he could handle. Because if Duo was scared, then there was clearly something to be scared over. And he was betting on his life that what Duo was afraid of was very simple. His own unrecognized feelings.

They'd talked before about the past and what had happened to each of them. What else were they to do when it was the middle of the night and they were rooming together somewhere? What else would keep the shadows at bay long enough for them to fall asleep? And so they'd found confidantes in each other.

Those times were what had sparked Heero's interest in Duo. And that spark had grown into a warm hearth-fire, then a raging bonfire as the months passed. Now, here they were in the same room, and Heero knew what he had to do. He rose, going to Duo, and grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Dammit, Heero, that hurts! I'm probably gonna have a bruise there tomorrow!"

Heero paid no attention to Duo's words. Instead, he held the boy close to him, kissing him passionately. For a moment, Duo stiffened. Then, as the kiss worked it's magic, he melted against Heero, going limp. Well, most of him went limp anyway.

* * *

Quatre searched vainly for any tube of lubricant, Wufei still a puddle of goo on the mattress as he looked. It was only when Wufei was beginning to feel somewhat revived that Quatre returned with some hand lotion in a pump-container. "You didn't have any lube, Wufei-kun," Quatre said gently. "And I don't want to hurt you. Are you ready?"

Wufei nodded, knowing that if he didn't, Quatre would stop. And he desperately did not want Quatre to stop. The blond boy pumped out a healthy amount of the lotion, spreading it gently over his own cock. The process was very intriguing, Wufei decided guilelessly, his eyes darting between Quatre's face and hands. And then, Quatre got even more, reaching over and spreading Wufei's legs. With a soft sigh, the Chinese pilot felt himself being slowly, gently stretched. He'd come to love being filled like this, and was grateful that Quatre seemed interested in doing so.

Quatre pumped out more lotion after that, spreading it over his cock one last, erotic time before he positioned himself at Wufei's opening, pushing in millimeter by millimeter. It was likely possible, he reflected, to hear Wufei's groan of gratitude all the way at the other end of the house. Wufei had his hands fisted in the sheets, holding on for dear sanity as white-hot energy rode him in the form of sexual bliss. He moved with Quatre, when he could remember anything other than the pleasure, and was rewarded with more pleasure.

Taking in the glassy-eyed joy on Wufei's face, Quatre decided that he must have found Wufei's prostrate without a single problem. That, in itself, was good news. It was made better by the fact that Wufei was muttering his name, softly but clearly. Apparently, ShenLong's pilot could be vocal when he wished to be.

* * *

When Heero came up for air, he chuckled softly at the stunned look on Duo's face. "I thought I was the only one who was scared, love," he said gently, the endearment unconscious and sweet. "It seems I was wrong. I really do love you, Duo. I have for a while now. I just didn't know how to express it."

"And . . . and now?" Duo asked softly. He was rewarded with Heero lifting him bodily and depositing him back on the bed.

"And now, I show you exactly how I feel," Heero said gently, crawling up the boy to place a soft kiss directly on Duo's mouth. Duo responded with obliging enthusiasm. Their tongues tangled, battling each other for dominance. Eventually, Heero tore his mouth away to rain kisses down Duo's throat and over his chest. He loved the sounds Duo was making, the slight whimpers and tiny moans. It was wonderfully erotic music to his ears.

Their hips thrust together, erections rubbing against each other, playful at first. Then, when Heero moved down Duo's body, the physical evidence of their lust separated, and they were forced to find new sensations. Duo's thrusts now rubbed himself against Heero's tight stomach while Heero's cock found its pleasure between Duo's firm legs. The tension rose higher and higher, leaving them both out of breath and needing more.

"Hang on," Duo gasped out, barely intelligible as he rolled off the bed and rummaged anxiously in the bedside table drawer. He tossed out item after item, needing Heero so much and yet unable to find the lubricant. At length, as most of the drawers contents found their way to the floor, Heero laughed. It was as much the noise Duo was making - cursing roundly while he looked - as it was the sight of Duo's posterior in the air, his body half on and half off the bed.

"I have it, Duo," Heero finally said, causing Duo to turn to stare at him incredulously. "I dug it out while you were cleaning up. I was . . . hoping to be able to use it sometime tonight."

For a long moment, Duo debated getting angry with Heero. No matter what type of relationship they were in, the pilot of Wing had no cause to root through Duo's personal belongings. That moment passed, however, and Duo leapt for Heero, tossing him on his back on the mattress.

They tussled briefly, but Heero's victory was a foregone conclusion. He *was* the stronger of the two. Not that it mattered to Duo. He'd long ago stopped caring which side of the sex he was on, as long as he was part of it.

* * *

Quatre's thrusts were long and slow, and Wufei found himself feeling every tiny sensation that they produced within him. And the sensations were incredible. The Arabian seemed to know instinctively how to produce ecstasy without even thinking. Perhaps it was his special talent, the space heart he spoke of. Perhaps it was simply in his giving nature. Whatever it was, Wufei quickly decided that he understood why Trowa was so protective of his lover.

As completion grew near for both of them, they began moving together, the synchronized rhythm unplanned, unexpected, and utterly welcome. Perhaps they'd known each other in a past life. Perhaps it was simply due to their incredible friendship. Whatever it was, they knew exactly how to move with each other naturally. No thought was involved, which was a good thing because by that point, neither was capable of thought.

They climaxed, amazingly, together, both crying out in joy. Quatre fell limply atop Wufei, who brought his arms up to cradle the paler boy in a tender embrace.

"Quatre . . . thank you," he whispered, raining kisses down on Quatre's smiling face.

* * *

It was Heero's hands that coated his length, Heero's strong fingers that delved deep inside Duo's anus, searching out that magic spot even while he stretched Duo wide enough to accept him. It was Heero's slender digits that wrapped themselves around Duo's erection, pumping arrhythmically as he began to slide in and out of Duo's body. The heat that encased him was phenomenal, he quickly decided.

Duo's hands found his stomach, running lightly over it as he arched and moaned with sensual bliss. Heero felt a swelling joy in his heart as he saw the glazed look come over Duo, proclaiming that he was in lust at least, if not love. As the sex continued, Heero continued to pleasure Duo, finally leaning over him to kiss him deeply. Surprisingly, that changed the quality of his penetration, and Duo cried out at the new position. It took only a few seconds to realize that the yelp was one of bliss, not pain.

Their tongues danced together, no longer vying for dominance. Instead, they seemed to swirl around each other, begging for more. Duo's eyes were open, fixed on the ceiling in a glassy stare. But that didn't matter to Heero because he got the wonder of admiring the impossible hue Duo's eyes held.

Suddenly, the boy otherwise known as Shinigami tensed, arching almost painfully up away from the mattress. Heero's hands became coated with Duo's seed as it spilled out of his erection, and Duo's shout was soft only due to his breathlessness. Heero felt an odd sort of pride, chest swelling moments before his own climax hit. The Perfect Soldier found himself seeing stars, propped up by two arms locked into place, his head hanging down to nearly touch Duo's chest. And Duo chuckled weakly.

"I'm pretty good, huh, Hee-chan?"

"H-hai," he gasped, letting himself fall to Duo's side. Duo turned as Heero collapsed, neatly keeping Heero inside his body. That, Heero reflected, was even more amazing. "Hai, you are good," he agreed again. Duo smirked.

* * *

"Is it always . . ." Wufei started, breaking off when he decided that there was no way he could explain the feelings that Quatre had provoked. But the pilot of Sandrock seemed to know just what he was asking anyway.

"Like that with me? No. It is sometimes with Trowa, but that's it. I think you must be very special, Wufei-kun." The sweet, melodious voice soothed Wufei, but the mention of Trowa drove him straight upright.

"What IS Trowa going to think of this?" he demanded.

"It's been a pretty strange night," Quatre shrugged, sitting up as well. Slender musician's hands stole over Wufei's shoulders, kneading them. The shivery goodness of the feelings surprised Wufei, and as Quatre continued to talk, he examined them. "I imagine Trowa will chalk it up to that. I know he's done some experimenting tonight as well."

It was only after Quatre had finished talking that Wufei came to a rather startling conclusion. It wasn't just Duo that he loved. It was all of them. Every last one, from Heero to Quatre and all between. And he wondered, briefly, if he could find a way to make a few memories with pilot 01 before the night was over.

"Wufei?" Quatre asked, and Wufei turned to look at him.

"I love you, Quatre," he whispered, still amazed at the idea. Quatre grinned.

"Now you understand what I've believed all along. We're not just five pilots from five different colonies. We're a family now. We love each other." Bright eyes gazed into sable ones, and gentle lips coaxed unresponsive ones into a kiss. "I love you, too, Wufei."

* * *

"Y'know," Duo said quietly, smiling into the darkness. "Before you make a final decision as to who you want in your life, maybe you'd better sleep with Wufei, too." When Heero started to protest, Duo laughed. "Hey, I know what you've been up to. I've been up to it, too. So has everyone else. Haven't you noticed yet? We're playing a regular game of musical bodies. And you and Wu-chan are gonna lose if you don't do something about it!"

"You said you love him," Heero muttered softly, and Duo nodded. "Does this mean . . . do you want us both or something?"

"Hell, that'd be a dream come true, Hee-chan. A nice little ménage à trois, just the three of us forever. But I know it's not gonna happen. You don't like him enough."

"Hai . . ." he agreed, sighing. He pillowed his head on his arms, staring up at the ceiling. "Demo . . . perhaps I could learn to love him. For you. I could share, I think, if it meant never losing you."

"You could?" Duo asked, stunned. "But he's not gonna want to agree to that, so it's a stupid idea anyway. Nice try though." Duo leaned over, planting a kiss on Heero's lips. Then he rose. "After all this activity, I'm goin' downstairs to get a sandwich. Want somethin'?"

Heero shook his head. "I'm going to go back to my own room and shower. When you're ready for bed . . . come join me?"

"Hai, love," Duo agreed readily, then cleaned himself up yet again before disappearing out to the kitchen. Moments later, Heero left for his own room, relishing the weightiness of his limbs even if he did wrinkle his nose at the stench.

* * *

Trowa lay in bed, listening to the goings-on around him. He could quite clearly hear everyone's moans, whimpers, cries, and screams. He could correctly identify who was with whom and on which side of him each was. He'd asked Duo to send Quatre to him, if possible. He knew Duo would do so, too. So the fact that his beloved angel was with Wufei had nothing to do with Duo and everything to do with Quatre's own passionate nature.

He couldn't even blame any of them. Duo had been right. He'd had his own fun exploring his fellow pilots, and now it was Quatre's turn. What really chafed wasn't the fact that Quatre was with any of the others. No, it was far from that. What really chafed was what he'd heard moments before. No one had ever climaxed with Quatre but him, he reflected angrily. And yet Wufei had done so. Something about the Chinese pilot caught at them all, making them all see him in a different light. And Trowa couldn't figure out what it was.

Was it his determination? His skill? His good looks? Something about him was a powerful attractant, and he, like Quatre, had succumbed. He pondered the submission, wondering what had prompted him to bow down before the temptation so easily. Ultimately, he decided he had no idea, but that it didn't matter. Whatever it was, he was grateful for the experience.

But it was the same for all of them, he realized after a moment. There was something uniquely beckoning about each of them, and they'd all succumbed over the course of the night. And when the night was over, he'd still . . .

He'd still have Quatre, he thought with a smile, as a blond head poked in, unruly hair flying everywhere. Quatre slipped into the room, smiling sunnily at his lover. Trowa sat up in bed, watching Quatre cross the carpet.

"You stink, you know," he said gently. Quatre laughed.

"I know. The exertions of the evening. I'll just go shower. Will you . . . will you be here when I get out?" The question was soft, a little nervous. After a moment, Trowa realized that when confronted by his lover, Quatre had become anxious about what he'd done. Any jealousy left him at that idea, and he nodded, opening his arms to the smaller boy.

Quatre flowed into them gratefully, and they spent a few minutes hugging each other tightly. Yes, no matter what, Quatre was his.

When Quatre rose and headed for the bathroom, Trowa sighed, turning on his side and smiling. He was fairly certain that they would be too exhausted to do anything other than cuddle and sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter Five

"Yuy, we have to talk!" Wufei said, opening the door. He stopped, gaping, when he realized that Heero was buck naked and gathering up his things for a shower. Heero turned to the Chinese boy, for once without his standard death-glare.

"We do?" They both knew what was coming. They were both well-aware of the other's attraction to Duo, and they had both been in his bed that night. So now . . . they were stuck talking it out. Because thanks to Quatre, neither would give up on the braided boy.

Wufei stalked in, then sighed, sitting on Heero's bed. "We've been . . . experimenting with the others, I know, but I know we also both have . . . feelings for Duo."

Heero nodded, thinking quietly about their lives. If he and Duo truly went ahead with the plan to start a more permanent relationship, that would hurt team unity, because it would hurt Wufei. And something within him hated to see the loneliness in the sable Chinese eyes. It was almost as if he was seeing himself reflected in that gaze, all his faults and pains laid out for him to examine more closely. He started to speak, only to be silenced by Wufei. "I know he cares about you, too. But . . . I have to try, Yuy. I can't just let it go. Too much is at stake."

And once again, Heero nodded, sighing. What could he do to soothe Wufei's agitation?, he wondered absently. And then it occurred to him. He knew exactly how the problem could be handled. Perhaps Duo's nature had rubbed off on him after all, he smiled inwardly, before walking to where Wufei sat, waiting for him to answer.

And answer he did, leaning down to press a brief, surprising kiss on Wufei's lips. When he pulled back, Wufei stared, stunned.

* * *

"Anou . . . Trowa?" Quatre murmured softly. "Are you asleep?" Even as he asked it, he yawned. It had been a very long day and a very interesting night, and it wasn't quite over yet. He needed something, had an itch that only Trowa could scratch. The others were good, he freely admitted. He'd experienced their skills first-hand, after all. But there was something complete about making love to a person, rather than having sex. There was something fulfilling about joining two bodies who were truly in love. And after all the passion of that evening, more than anything else, Quatre needed completion.

In response, Trowa yawned deeply, rolling to face his blond love. "No, Quatre. I'm not asleep," he said quietly, his normally soft voice even more muted by the atmosphere of the dark room. He reached toward Quatre, rewarded with the feel of the Arabian moving into his arms happily. "I thought you'd be tired, though."

"I thought so, too," Quatre admitted easily. "But . . . I need you, Trowa. It just wasn't quite right, with the others. There was something missing."

Trowa chuckled. He'd felt the same way, and had wondered if Quatre, whose love for everything and everyone was practically legendary, would realize how empty it was. It seemed that he had. Instead of telling the pilot of Sandrock all of this, though, Trowa simply dragged the boy against him, lips meeting lips gently, tenderly. It was a sweet, beautiful, loving kiss, and it left Quatre frustrated. He wanted more, dammit!

The disinherited heir squirmed against his lover, muscles dancing against muscles, lips against flesh. He heard Trowa sigh softly and grinned, knowing he was frustrating the pilot of HeavyArms. Fingers raked down Trowa's back, nails leaving light marks, not painful but definitely stimulating. And as he felt Trowa respond, he was confronted with the proof of that stimulation.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Wufei demanded in confusion. "What was that for?" He'd liked the kiss, he realized even as he questioned it. What was wrong with him? He'd certainly enjoyed the physical attentions of Trowa and Quatre, but there was something . . . emotional behind that kiss, something that he had to think about, explore before he was ready to make a commitment to it.

"I think there's something more between us than just Duo," Heero responded, stunning Wufei even more. What was going on?, he had to wonder. Had the universe turned upside down while he'd been looking the other way?

"What are you talking about, Yuy?!" Wufei demanded. His heart was already screaming out the answer, but his head kept getting in the way, demanding to be heard. This could NOT be happening to them. He was NOT hearing this!

"I think we care about each other. I think we could have a relationship." Heero's husky words stunned Wufei further, catching him as off-guard as Heero's lips did a moment later. The Chinese pilot was pressed back into the mattress of the bed as Heero plundered his mouth, pulling from it the answer to Heero's silent question.

The naked boy knelt over Wufei, their lips still locked and his body pressing against Wufei's clothed one. Their tongues lashed out, but Wufei immediately gave way, allowing Heero's complete dominance. In gratitude, Heero broke the kiss. He laved his way down Wufei's neck, then to his ear. "Call me Heero, Wufei. Say it."

The time for thought had passed with that last kiss, and the only thing left was blind obedience. Wufei did as he was told, whispering the name without breath. All the emotions Heero had hoped to hear were caught up in that sound, taking the Wing pilot's breath away as well. He groaned, the whispered name bypassing his brain and going straight to his groin, increasing the sudden pulsing. He shifted forward, rubbing against Wufei, who whimpered slightly. "Kami-sama, Wufei . . . aishiteru." The words were grated out, gritted through teeth unable to part. And neither of them heard the soft sound at the doorway.

* * *

Duo stood looking in, stunned at the sight before him. There was Heero and Wufei, the two pilots he'd been unable to choose between ever since he'd met them. And instead of falling head over heels for him, they were fucking each other. No . . . not fucking. He'd heard very clearly Wufei's whisper of Heero's name. He knew enough about romance to identify the emotions caught up within that exhalation. And as if that weren't enough, he heard Heero's response, and recognized it, though it was in Japanese. He'd been studying the language for as long as he could remember. It was, after all, the most widely spoken language in the universe.

With a muffled whimper of his own, held back by the back of his hand, he turned, hurrying to his own room and throwing himself face-down on the bed. And there was only one consolation as he sobbed. At least this way, they wouldn't die . . .

* * *

"Trowa!" Quatre shouted, giggling. His lover had an unfortunate tendency to tickle him during the more intimate moments. And he was ever so ticklish. Trowa said it was because he loved seeing Quatre smile. Quatre, on the other hand, believed that it was because Trowa had a firmly suppressed sadistic streak. Either way, though, the tickling had commenced. Quatre squirmed under Trowa's questing fingers, the laughter driving his breath from his lungs more efficiently than even Trowa's most passionate kiss.

"Yes, my Arabian?" Trowa teased, dragging blunt fingernails down Quatre's side. Quatre rolled away, only to be pounced. Limbs tangled, bodies pressed flush, and sudden Quatre was held tightly against Trowa's pronounced arousal It seemed the tickling had stopped. The blond boy didn't speak, too intent on rubbing up against Trowa's warmth. "I've caught you," Trowa observed, voice light and cheerful.

"Mm," Quatre agreed, too caught up in the sensations to even begin considering pulling away. He sighed gratefully as Trowa pressed up against his bottom, very nearly pressing into him despite the fact that they had no lubricant as yet. But apparently Trowa had that covered as well, for he pulled away, leaving Quatre mewling for more. And Quatre was indeed like a newborn kitten, trying desperately and clumsily to follow it's mother with only heat to guide it. He nosed after Trowa, eyes shut and body moving automatically to regain what he'd lost when Trowa moved off of him.

The sight was endearing, and Trowa watched as Quatre grew closer and closer, until finally the heat that stretched between them could be felt by both. But Trowa had used the time wisely, and now reached out, pulling Quatre to him. Slickened fingers invaded Quatre's body, and Quatre cried out in mindless pleasure. Trowa worked on stretching Quatre as quickly as possible. It was not as difficult as it had been the first time they'd made love, and Trowa found that very quickly he could abandon the stretching to bury himself inside Quatre.

The sheathing was short and almost brutal. But the relief it granted both of them was worth it. Without thought, Quatre wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist, pumping with the pilot of Gundam 03.

* * *

"Heero?" Wufei questioned, barely managing to think past the pleasure and need that was spiraling through him. He stared up into impossibly blue eyes. "What about Duo?"

"I love him, too." Heero pulled Wufei into his arms, stroking his fingers through silky black hair. Wufei sighed, curling up against Heero and tucking his head under Heero's chin. The feeling of being held amazed him. He'd never experienced a sensation quite like it, and he realized that he wanted more. Everything he'd felt while he was with each of the other pilots faded away, until Heero was all that was left.

"I . . . I don't want this to end, Heero," Wufei said quietly, and he was rewarded with Heero's arms tightening around him gently. The hug took him off-guard.

"Neither do I, Wufei. I never realized until this moment how much I love you. I was so caught up in what I felt for Duo that it never occurred to me that there might be someone else I felt just as strongly about."

"Can this work, though? Can we work?" Wufei questioned, one hand idly trailing over Heero's bare chest, tracing planes and contours.

"I think so. All we have to do is try," Heero replied, once more gently stroking that wonderful, beautiful hair. And then he reached down, placing his fingers under Wufei's chin and lifting the Chinese pilot's face until their lips met. The kiss was sweet, undemanding. And yet, it contained within it a passion that neither of them had ever experienced. The kiss deepened, lengthened, and when they parted finally it was with labored breathing.

Heero's hands flew over the fastenings on Wufei's clothing, slipping the garments off of the Chinese warrior smoothly. Lips followed hands, touching newly-bared skin in an effort to assuage the hunger he suddenly felt. Body followed lips, pressing down onto Wufei in order to slow the rapidly beating heart and regain control. And hands roamed anew, capturing Wufei's throbbing erection and stroking gently.

* * *

The muscles clamped tightly around Trowa, milking him. Quatre shouted, his own seed spurting out between them, slicking their chests and stomachs as they moved together. But Trowa continued to move within Quatre, and after a few minutes, Quatre found himself growing hard again. He chuckled weakly, knowing precisely what Trowa wanted. "Another game," he whispered hoarsely, clinging onto Trowa as the HeavyArms pilot finally came, each hot splash of liquid landing directly on Quatre's sensitive prostrate. It was almost enough to make Quatre climax once more, but he held back by a thin thread.

Trowa collapsed atop him, and Quatre smiled, wriggling free and using a mix of lubrication and his own juices to slick himself before beginning that prolonged entry into Trowa's body. He pressed his lover back onto the mattress, lifting Trowa's legs and spreading the boy wide before slowly pushing in. The sensations of being surrounded were heavenly, made more so by the pleasurable ache that had become his body. His nerve endings were highly sensitized by their previous activity, and it was only the knowledge that he would find release quickly with Trowa that kept Quatre from collapsing into a puddle of tears.

He went a fraction of a millimetre at a time, trying to prolong the spiking ecstasy. And to a point, he managed it, discovering anew the joy that came with being joined to Trowa. It almost seemed as though their souls merged at the same time as their bodies did, until there truly were no barriers between them. They moved together in perfect synchrony, their movements a dance unconscious and practiced. Trowa's slender body lay below Quatre, offering the blond a perfect view of his territory, and Quatre responded by reaching out to take Trowa's nipples between his fingers, tormenting and teasing them until Trowa groaned softly. He knew it was the most noise he'd ever get from his lover, and it didn't bother him in the slightest. He was the noisy one, not Trowa.

Trowa's hands reached for him, and the position changed, the penetration deepened. They both groaned at that, moving suddenly frantically as they sought release together. And when they found it, it amazed them both.

* * *

Wufei thrust into Heero's hand, lips battling with the Wing pilot's. Once more, there was no fight for dominance. Wufei found himself submitting to Heero's ministrations, grateful that he didn't have to think about anything other than the pleasure washing over him, through him. The pilot of Shenlong lay back, opening himself to Heero's pleasure and waiting to see what the Japanese boy would do.

Surprisingly, Heero stopped, waiting for Wufei's thought processes to return before asking, "What do you want, Wufei? From me, from this? What do you want me to do?" The question brought tears to Wufei's eyes. He couldn't remember anyone ever asking him such a question.

"Everything, Heero. I want it all." And his statement was rewarded with the most amazing sight he'd ever seen - Heero's smile. For the first time in Wufei's memory, he saw Heero's smile, open and unguarded. Stunned, he reached up, cupping Heero's cheek and smiling back gently. Heero's eyes filled with love, and he leaned forward, rubbing cheeks with Wufei. "I meant what I said, Heero. I love you. I don't know when I started, but I do."

"I know you meant it," Heero said hoarsely, hugging him tightly. "I've never known you not to be honest." He rewarded Wufei for the forthright answer by kissing Wufei's jaw softly, following the delicate shell of Wufei's right ear all the way down to his chin before looking back into the black velvet eyes.

"But," Wufei finally managed to choke out, unconsciously arching his jaw toward Heero's mouth again, his neck curving sensually. "I want to include Duo. There's no reason for him to be the only one left alone." He nuzzled Heero's throat, then nipped softly at the Perfect Soldier's collarbone, the bites not even hard enough to sting. In response, Heero's hands came up, tangling in the loose strands of ebony and marveling at their silky-softness.

* * *

Get a grip, Duo told himself firmly, angry at everything. It didn't matter that Heero and Wufei were together. They'd all been playing musical bodies. And Heero had already told Duo that he loved Duo. He wouldn't renege just because Wufei could understand him better than Duo could.

Duo frowned, sighing. Half an hour before, he'd told Heero that one of his fondest dreams was to end up in a nice little menage a trois with the two pilots. At the time, he hadn't realized how very much seeing the two of them together would hurt. His frown deepened. It had to be jealousy. He was jealous that his two best friends could find more happiness together than with him.

Part of him knew that it was foolish to feel this way. They were his friends, after all. He should wish them every happiness! But there was a dull pain in his heart and a thick knot in his stomach. Whatever he should feel was eclipsed by what he did feel. And he was horribly, miserably jealous.

He exploded out of the bed with a sudden urge to do something about the situation. He couldn't go to Heero and Wufei. They hadn't intruded on his time with each of them and he wouldn't be ruder than they'd been. But he could at least get his mind off of the problem at hand and make himself feel better! With that thought in mind, he dressed quickly, heading out to check on Deathscythe's programming. He'd found a bug or two during the last mission that could stand looking over.

* * *

"You feel good," Quatre said quietly, cuddling with his dearest love. "Right, too." His words were half-slurred with the need to sleep, but he didn't want to lose the moment to oblivion just yet. He'd never been so convinced that his life was perfect. Beside him, Trowa nodded gently.

"You feel right, too," he agreed, voice muted with weariness. "I love you, Quatre." The blond boy sighed, nestling against him like the kitten Trowa had earlier compared him to. The immediate effect of the cuddling was evident when every muscle in Trowa's body suddenly relaxed, leaving him limp and exhausted. Quatre giggled breathlessly, slithering into a more comfortable position.

"You really should learn to relax more, Trowa. You're way too tense most of the time." Trowa agreed, the sound less than a grunt. Quatre smiled. It wasn't rudeness on his beloved's part, but merely the lack of energy to do anything else. By morning, they'd both be perfect.

Even as he thought of it, he glanced at the clock and amended his earlier reasoning. It was already morning. By evening, they'd both be perfect. And then . . . who knew what would happen?

* * *

"I never would have figured you for uke," Heero said gently as he moved in and out of Wufei. The sex was slow, gentle, and loving, surprising both of them. What's more, it allowed them to carry on a conversation, however breathless and broken it might be.

For once, Heero's general need to be dominant wasn't an obstacle. Wufei had insisted that Heero do the taking, opening himself up invitingly to the Japanese boy. Heero had been stunned, then pleased. He prepared himself and Wufei slowly, using the time to explain to Wufei how much it meant to him to have the ShenLong pilot's complete trust.

"I didn't either," Wufei said honestly, arching up to meet Heero halfway. "But there's something about having to trust someone else, having to follow someone else's lead," he gasped out, stopping momentarily as the pleasure spiked very near pain. Seconds later, he continued, the pleasure back to its previous level. "It's extremely erotic."

Heero smiled again, a second before his face twisted into a grimace of ecstasy. "It's just as erotic having someone trust you that much, watching them follow your lead." He pressed further into Wufei, rewarded by a long groan. "We're all going to be sore tomorrow," he pointed out gently.

"That's tomorrow," Wufei sighed, leaning up to kiss the golden column of Heero's throat. "I don't care about tomorrow right now. I just care about right now." Heero watched as Wufei forced his eyes open suddenly, staring up at Heero. "Heero Yuy," he whispered, moving against Heero's length. The Wing pilot slid the rest of the way in, held steady by Wufei's hands at his hips. "I love you."

Though they'd been going slowly until that moment, the words were too much. Heero's eyes widened, and then he hissed through clenched teeth as the pleasure spiked into pain and beyond, throwing him over the precipice. He arched back, then thrust forward sharply, driving himself into Wufei's hot, clenching embrace. His locked arms were the only things keeping him from collapsing atop Pilot 05, and he distantly heard Wufei's shout of triumph.

* * *

Duo's head popped up, listening intently for a moment. He'd never thought of the hanger as creepy before, but then, he kept feeling like he should be expecting OZ's arrival at any moment. The worry had compounded when he'd thought he heard a shout coming from the house. When he heard nothing more, he hefted his gun in one hand, deciding to go investigate rather than leave it to chance.

As he headed toward the safehouse, he did his best to put his fears to rest. Certainly it was nothing more than his fellow pilots screwing each other silly. But with that thought came pain. He wanted Heero and Wufei to be happy, but he wanted to be included in their love.

It took some time to search the rather large safehouse, and he made certain that the last room he checked was the one Heero and Wufei had decided to use. He peeked in, finding them curled around each other, sound asleep. They were bared to the air, nothing covering them but each other. The sight was at once endearing and painful. Duo pushed aside the pain, admiring them for a long moment before searching out a clean blanket. With great tenderness, he spread the blanket over them. On impulse, he kissed them softly, first Heero, then Wufei.

Though they didn't kiss him back, they murmured contentedly in their sleep, and that was enough for Duo. He turned, exiting the room and heading down the hall. For a single second, he considered returning to Deathscythe. But the repairs would wait until the next day, and he needed the sleep. Going to his own room, he lay on the bed. The jealousy had diminished, he realized after a moment. Oh, he was still jealous, but they were clearly happy, and he felt his own need giving way to the freedom to feel happiness on their behalf.

He smiled in the grey light of a false dawn, closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter Six

"It's late," Trowa's soft voice said when Quatre opened his eyes. The blond boy looked at Trowa in some confusion, until he continued. "Past ten." Never one for wasted words, Trowa left it at that. But Quatre immediately knew what else his lover was saying. It was that late because of all the activity from the night before. He wasn't particularly surprised that they'd slept over seventeen hours since laying down. Between the sex and the mission, they'd all be utterly exhausted.

"How long have you been awake, koibito?" Quatre asked gently. He then rolled over, starting to stretch. The action was cut off with a muffled and audible wince, the sound drowning out Trowa's answer. "I'm stiff!" Quatre exclaimed. When Trowa laughed gently, wounded aqua eyes turned to him.

"What did you expect?" Trowa asked philosophically, stretching out himself before slowly rising. "After last night, we're both stiff. I imagine the rest of the pilots are pretty bad as well." Quatre agreed with him, rising himself after another long, much-needed stretch. Muscles still protested the movement, but the protests had died down to a dull roar, rather than the screaming pain of a few moments before. Quatre tottered briefly, then began to move toward the door in a kind of shamble.

"Trowa?" he asked as he reached the door. Turning, he just managed to catch the pants his lover flung at him. "How do you feel about last night?"

Trowa managed to finish doing up his own pants before looking steadily at Quatre. "Now?" When Quatre nodded, the pilot of HeavyArms smiled gently, making his way to his blond love. "I'm happy, Quatre. I think we all needed last night, don't you?" Once more, Quatre nodded, this time looking much more sure of himself. That caught Trowa's heart, and he enfolded the boy in a gentle hug. "I know you wouldn't leave me, koi. I know that you love them, but it's me that you're in love with. And I hope you realize that I feel the same way."

"Oh, I do!" Quatre immediately responded, hugging Trowa back with a strong, firm grip. "I didn't want to hurt you last night. I just . . . they needed us, didn't they?" He giggled slightly when he felt Trowa's response to that – a well-placed nibble on his neck. "Ne, Trowa, I'm hungry!" he protested sweetly, detaching himself from the hug. "Come make breakfast . . . er, lunch . . . uh, dinner . . . with me! We'll make enough for the others so that when they wake, they won't have to do so much. Something tells me that at least a couple of them are going to be more than stiff!"

Trowa laughed, trailing Quatre to the kitchen with a very happy smile.

* * *

"Why did I think last night was a good idea?" Wufei groaned from Heero's arms. Heero blinked awake, glancing around for a second before his internal clock supplied the time. As Heero's arms moved, Wufei tried to crawl away, only to collapse on the bed with an obviously pained moan.

"Are you all right?" Heero asked gently, surprising himself with the tenderness in the question. Sable eyes glanced up at him, and he summoned up a gentle smile.

"Hai, I'm fine, I suppose," Wufei said, after taking stock. "I'm sore and stiff, but fine. I don't want to walk yet, though. I'm not even entirely certain I CAN walk," he continued after a moment's thought.

Heero chuckled. "I suppose that's what we get for last night. I never expected to participate in such a . . ." he trailed off, not sure what term would be appropriate for the partner-trading they'd been up to the night before. He saw Wufei nod as the boy burrowed under the covers.

"I know what you mean," Wufei agreed. "In a way, it doesn't seem quite real." Heero didn't answer, instead bundling Wufei into the covers. The slender Chinese boy no doubt felt the cold a great deal more acutely than Heero did.

"Are you hungry?" came the next question. After a second, once Heero realized that he had, indeed, been the one asking, he started a quick, internal examination. What he came up with was simple. He loved Wufei, and wanted the pilot of Shenlong to be happy. And somehow, he knew that this new gentleness was part of the answer to that desire.

"A bit. I can get us food," Wufei offered, trying to rise. He got perhaps a quarter of his body off of the bed before he was pushed back down by Heero.

"No. You're sore. I'll get the food. You stay and rest. I'll be back in a bit." The promise made, Heero rose, stretching out quickly. He decided that his normal morning exercises could wait until after he'd retrieved breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

Duo moaned softly, staring out the window. It was very obvious that daytime had come and gone while he was asleep. He didn't truly expect for the others to be awake much before he was. The only problem was, he hadn't eaten since well before the mission the previous day. Glancing at a clock told him that it was probably a good thirty-six hours since he'd last had even a nibble. And between the mission and the sexual exploits of the previous night, he was feeling muscles he'd never even realized existed.

He rolled to his stomach, wincing with each movement because it put extra strain on his muscles. Just as he decided to stay in bed, his stomach grumbled loudly. He blinked, then balled his pillow up under him. It was very obvious that he was going to be in bed for a long while. Fishing off the side of the bed, he came up with a well-thumbed and ancient paperback novel. He stared at the cover for a long while, looking thoughtfully at the blond hero on the back of a wolf, his silver-haired friend standing beside him. Finally, he shook his head and opened to the fourth chapter.

* * *

Heero strode into the kitchen, pulling up short when he realized he was faced with Quatre and Trowa. Color flooded his face, and he glanced away, embarrassed. "Anou, Heero-kun," Quatre said, gentle voice almost reproachful. When he looked back, he saw that both of them had moved to stand just before him. Quatre's aqua eyes were gentle, the hand on his arm caring. "It's all right. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Still red, he nodded briefly. "Wufei's hungry." As he moved to rummage in the refrigerator, Trowa handed him a plate. "We made enough for everyone." Heero nodded, pulling out a tray from beside the refrigerator and piling the plate on top of it. He added a second for himself, then hesitated.

"Does Duo have his yet?" When the others shook their heads, he added a third plate. "I'll handle it." He flashed them a brief smile, then headed back to his bedroom.

* * *

"Duo?" Heero knocked on the door, shadowed by Wufei. Together, the two eased the door open to find Duo's wide eyes watching them. "We need to talk."

Duo scowled slightly, then sighed, wincing as he sat up. Once he was in a seated position, Wufei placed a tray of food in front of him. "You should eat, Maxwell," he said gruffly, flushing when Heero shot him an annoyed look. "You'll feel better."

"So," Duo started, ignoring the food. "The two of you are in love and you wanted to talk to me about . . . what? Wedding decorations?"

They blinked, then looked between themselves. Realization finally dawned on them. Duo didn't know what was going on! Heero shook his head, reaching out to place a hand on top of Duo's. "No, Duo. We love you." Duo frowned.

"No, I heard you. You love each other."

Wufei laughed quietly. "And you, Duo. We want to try a relationship together. The three of us, if you're willing. A ménage a trios, as it were."

Duo grinned blindingly, tossing the tray off his bed and dragging his two new lovers down beside him. As they snuggled, Heero glanced briefly toward the door, nodding at the two standing in the doorway.

* * *

Quatre and Trowa closed the door behind them, then looked at each other. Quatre laughed brightly, headed down to the kitchen once more. "Well, Trowa, you were right. It DID work!"

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to a section in the ElfQuest comic books. The Go-back Dance, for those of you who aren’t familiar with it, is basically an orgy. Some people trade partners, some people stay with their own mates, some pair off, some stay in this sea of bodies. It’s a fun scene, and when this lemon came knocking at my brain, that was the only title that made sense to me.
> 
> Please note that this story was written ages ago.


End file.
